Pirata Con Un Alma
by Nikokitty
Summary: A pirate who's sanity is holding on by mere strands and the unlikely prisoner who will guide him to safety. An old love resurfaces and sparks fly in "Pirata Con Un Alma"  SpainxRomano Spamano  rated T for language, but the rating may change later
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_  
><em><strong>~Lovino's POV~<strong>_

"Come on fratello, hurry up," a cheerful voice said happily as my little brown-haired, amber-eyed brother tugged me along quickly.  
>"Hey slow down idiota," I growled, but he continued tugging me along.<br>"But I want you to meet him Lovino, he's a nice man, a tad scary at times, but nice none the less," my little brother replied, a big grin on his face.  
>"And what if I don't want to Feliciano?" I said angrily.<br>"But he's a good person fratello, why wouldn't you want to meet him?" Feliciano replied and I groaned. Feliciano and I had been separated after our grandfather died and we lived in different countries, I lived in Spain and he lived in some country called Austria. It wasn't until two years ago that we were finally reunited and I was still getting used to having a little brother. It's a little hard to live with a brother you have almost nothing in common with, especially since said brother can be a real ditz. Feliciano is an artist, exceptional even, and I prefer the simple things like planting and making wine. Another thing different about us is that I'm the most brutally honest person you will ever meet and Feliciano is way too nice for his own good sometimes, in fact now that I think about it the only thing we really have in common is that we both love to cook. "Lovino you didn't answer me," Feliciano whined, breaking me away from my thoughts, yep definitely hard to live with him.  
>"You know I hate meeting new people Feliciano," I growled, boy was that the truth, I didn't just hate it, I loathed it.<br>"B…but fratello, you're so mean Lovi," Feliciano whined and the waterworks started. I winced and felt my anger waver, damn those tears, they always helped him get what we wanted in the end. After a few minutes I let out an irritated sigh and said, "All right fine, but only so you'll stop crying."  
>"Yay," he cheered and his grin returned. I let out another sigh and the two of us continued on. "I think you'll like Roderich, he's really nice," Feliciano said for like the twentieth time since he received a letter from the accursed Austrian yesterday saying that he was coming to visit today. Feliciano was ecstatic when he read the letter and told me that Roderich was his friend and care taker from when he was in Austria. Then he decided that he was going to greet him and naturally I got dragged along, no surprise, and that's how we ended up going to the harbor today. Eventually we reached the damn harbor and were greeted by a horde of people, great. Then Feliciano, being the annoying brat that he is, decided that he wanted to be one of the first people to greet the new arrivals and dragged me to the front of the crowd, earning quite a few glares and some rude gestures, which I returned whole-heartedly. A few people looked at me, shocked, and I looked at the clothes I was wearing, great I was still in my priest robes, I'd forgotten about that, no wonder I was getting glared at, it was inappropriate for a "holy man" to be doing such things, it was a sin. "Tsch, stupid priesthood," I grumbled, god being catholic could get annoying sometimes.<br>"Hey Fratello look," Feliciano stated as he tugged on my sleeve. I turned and saw that he was pointing at something off in the distance. I looked to where he was pointing and saw several ships heading our way. Twenty minutes later the ships docked and people disembarked, adding to the already huge crowd of people, that was the one thing that really annoyed me about living in Italy, too many people, not enough room. Thankfully after about ten minutes the crowd thinned out and I let out a sigh of relief as I tried to straighten out my robes so they were a little more presentable. Then I heard someone call out my brother's name and a man walked up. "Hallo Feliciano," the man said and smiled.  
>"Ciao Roderich," Feliciano replied and his grin grew wider. I looked at the man in front of me and frowned, so this was the wondrous Roderich that Feliciano had been telling me about, he wasn't much to look at. His dark brown hair was messy despite the obvious effort to make it presentable, his clothes were plain, his smile looked tired, and his violet eyes were dull, probably from exhaustion, all in all he didn't look a thing like the Roderich Feliciano had been talking about.<p>

"Is this him? He doesn't look like much," I said, irritated.  
>"Che, Lovi be nice," Feliciano replied sternly, his smile fading.<br>"Lovi?" the Austrian asked as he raised one eyebrow, curiosity plain in his eyes.  
>"It's Lovino you dumb fuck," I growled, earning quite a few glares from the people left on the dock which I ignored.<br>"Oh my, quite the rude one aren't we?" Roderich replied, his voice heavily accented.  
>"Lovi, language, you know Padre Ezio wouldn't approve if he heard you saying such things while wearing the robes of his church," Feliciano stated, "Bad fratello." I glared at him and then looked away, mentally cursing him. "Fratello?" the Austrian asked.<br>"Sì, this is mi fratello Lovino, Lovino this is my friend Roderich," Feliciano answered.  
>"Oh I see, hallo Lovino," Roderich greeted and I glared at him.<br>"Fratello, say 'hello'," Feliciano said and I sighed in annoyance.  
>"Ciao," I greeted, not wanting to upset Feliciano again, I had already dealt with his tears once today and that was enough for me.<br>"Grazie fratello," Feliciano replied and smiled. Then a second later I heard the unmistakable call of a woman as she called my brother's name and then a blur of black and orange raced past me, tackling my brother, but not knocking him over. "Feli, hello," the girl who had attacked my brother said cheerfully.  
>"E…Elizabeta?" Feliciano asked, stunned, as the girl hugged him.<br>"Yes," the girl replied.  
>"Ciao, I didn't know you were coming too," Feliciano said cheerfully and hugged the girl.<br>"Of course not silly, it was meant to be a surprise," the girl replied as she released my brother and smiled.  
>"Oh okay, Elizabeta this is mi fratello Lovino," Feliciano said and motioned toward me.<br>"Oh, hello, my name Elizabeta, so you're the older Vargas brother," the girl replied as she looked at me.  
>"Sì," I said.<br>"Hogy talakoztunk," Elizabeta replied.  
>"What?" I asked, confused.<br>"Oh it's Hungarian for 'pleased to meet you', I'm from Hungary," Elizabeta answered. Oh okay, that made sense, but what was a Hungarian doing with an Austrian? "She's Roderich's wife," Feliciano said, answering my silent question.  
>"Yes, going on fourteen years now," she replied. 'Wow that's a long time,' I thought and opened my mouth to say something, but I was cut off by a loud bang, followed by screaming. "What the hell?" I gasped as I turned to face a giant hole in the dock we were standing on that wasn't there before. Then there was another loud bang and a huge black sphere hit the dock, creating yet another huge hole. "F…fratello is that what I think it is?" Feliciano asked, his eyes wide with fear.<br>"Sì Feliciano," I answered right as another black sphere hit the dock. 'Merda, where are these cannon balls coming from?' I thought as I looked out to sea, only to see the one thing I hated the most, a pirate ship. "Feliciano get out of here," I said as I turned to my brother.  
>"B…but fratello, what about you?" Feliciano replied.<br>"Just go, I'll be fine," I said angrily.  
>"Fratello, are you sure?" Feliciano asked as he took a step forward, his eyes full of worry.<br>"Sì, now g-," I answered, but was cut off by yet another loud bang, that sounded a lot closer than before, and I froze when I saw where the cannon ball was headed, right for my brother. "Feliciano look out," I shouted, but I was too late, the cannon ball hit the dock and the two of us went flying. I hit the dock hard on my back and Feliciano hit the wall. "FELICIANO!" I shouted as I stood up and ran over to my little brother. 'Merda,' I thought as I knelt next to him and then breathed a sigh of relief when I realized that he was still breathing. 'Amazing, you are a lucky one Feliciano,' I thought as I picked up my brother and laid him down in my lap, holding my arms around him protectively, he may be annoying, but he was still my brother and I would protect him with my life. Then a moment later I heard laughter, followed by booted feet hitting the dock, and I looked up, only to see that the pirates had docked and were now running all over the harbor. "F…fratello?" I heard a small voice ask and I looked down at my brother, whose amber eyes were now open slightly.  
>"What Feliciano?" I asked in response.<br>"It hurts fratello," Feliciano answered softly and I chuckled.  
>"I'm sure it does considering you just hit a wall idiota, how you survived the impact though I have no idea," I said.<br>"Luck I guess," Feliciano replied, his voice still soft.  
>"Yes, pure dumb luck," I said. Then Feliciano looked at his clothes and frowned. "My clothes are ruined, Padre Ezio will be mad," Feliciano replied.<br>"I'm sure he'll get over it fratellino," I said and Feliciano laughed lightly.  
>"Fratello you smiled," Feliciano replied.<br>"I did?" I asked, stunned.  
>"Sì fratello, it makes me happy since you never smile," Feliciano answered as a weak smile found its way onto his face and his eyes closed.<br>"Well, well look at what we have here, two little Italian boys," a voice said and I looked up. My eyes met deep blue and I tightened my arms around my little brother because, judging by this man's clothes and ornate jewelry he was most definitely a pirate. "Touch him and die filthy sea dog," I growled as I held my hand up to stop the pirate.  
>"Really?" the man asked, his foul breath hitting me full on in the face, almost making me gag.<br>"Sì," I answered as I picked up a piece of glass that was lying behind my brother's wounded body. "F…fratello?" Feliciano's soft voice said quietly.  
>"Shh fratellino," I whispered and he fell silent. At that moment the pirate tried to get at my brother and I stabbed his hand with the piece of glass. He let out a shriek of pain and rage as he took a step back and I gently laid my brother down, standing up after I was done. "Why you little," the man snarled and attacked me, but I knocked him to the ground with a punch to the gut. "I told you to keep your filthy hands off of him," I growled. "Roderich come get Feliciano per favore," I replied and Roderich did just that while I made sure the pirate stayed on the ground. I kicked the pirate a few times in the head and then I kicked his side, successfully breaking several of his ribs. Once I was satisfied I turned to leave and Feliciano opened his eyes to look back at me. "Fratello look out," Feliciano called out, his eyes wide with fear.<br>"What?" I gasped as I turned and the hilt of a sword hit my temple. "Fratello," Feliciano shouted as his feet hit the dock and he tried to run over to me. Roderich held him back and Feliciano tried desperately to break free of Roderich's grasp, but couldn't. Then I felt myself fall and the last thing I remember before I blacked out was the tears in Feliciano's eyes and his heartbroken shout of, "FRATELLO!"  
>The next thing I remember was waking up to the sound of two people arguing and a dull pain in my temple. At first the voices were just a drone of unidentifiable words, but one thing was clear, one of the two people arguing was extremely angry. Then after a few more minutes I was finally able to make out what the voices were saying, but the words were alien to me. "The captain won't be happy about this," one of the voices said in another language, that seemed rather familiar, "You know he hates it when we take captives."<br>"Whatever, the captain can kiss my ass," the other voice growled in the same language as the first, "That Italian brat stabbed my hand."  
>"Quit whining, it'll heal," the first voice replied in that same language, clearly annoyed. 'Grande, just my luck, I get captured by pirates, giorno peggiore mai,' I thought once my senses had fully returned. I sighed inwardly and then looked at my clothes and frowned. 'Grande, Padre Ezio is going to kill me when he sees this,' I thought and sighed inwardly again. My clothes were a mess, they were torn beyond repair and covered in bloodstains, they were ruined. I grumbled and tried to move my wrists because they were really starting to hurt, but that only made it worse as rough rope dug into my skin. 'Merda, those idioti would tie me up, come fastidioso,' I thought angrily, 'Patetico.' I struggled with the rope a little while longer before giving up with an exasperated sigh, that's when the headache hit, almost making me black out again. I groaned, grinding my teeth in an attempt to distract me from the pain, great, just great. A second later the arguing that had been going on in front of me ceased and I found myself staring into two sets of deep blue eyes, one set holding anger and the other annoyance. "Look, the Italian brat is awake," the angry voice said.<br>"Cállate idiota," the other voice replied, irritated. The angry voice said something in the language that was so familiar, yet so alien to me now, what was that damn language? French? Hell no. English? Not even close. Italian? Definitely not. Spanish? Yes that was it, the language was Spanish, this was a Spanish ship.

"You're Spaniards," I said aloud and glared at the two men in front of me.  
>"Ah the Italiano speaks, bienvenida to 'La Estrella'," the calmer of the two men said, his voice heavily accented with the unmistakable accent of the Spanish.<br>"Go screw yourself in hell filthy sea dog," I replied angrily.  
>"You've got quite the temper don't you Italiano?" the man sighed, "Sí this will definitely anger el capitán."<br>" Cállate Hernandez," the other man hissed.  
>"What on earth is going on out here?" a voice asked and I froze, that voice it sounded familiar, but why?<br>"Ah Capitán Carriedo, hola," the calmer man answered, Carriedo, why did that name sound familiar to me. Then a moment later a memory flashed in my mind, one that I had long since forgotten.

* * *

><p><em> "Lovino this is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, he'll be your care taker from now on," the lady who was holding my hand said sweetly.<em>  
><em> "Hola, little one you must be Lovino Vargas, encantado de conocerte," a tall man replied as he knelt down so he was at my eye level and smiled.<em>  
><em> "No, I wanna go home now, where's grandpa," I said sternly.<em>  
><em> "He isn't around anymore niño, lo siento," the lady replied and the man's smile faded some.<em>  
><em> "What? I want grandpa," I said as tears filled my eyes.<em>  
><em> "Lo siento niño, but you have to stay with me now," the man replied as he held out his hand. I looked at the lady next to me and she nodded. "It's okay little one, Señor Carriedo is going to let you stay with him okay," the lady said and I nodded.<em>  
><em> "Come on niño, I don't bite," the man replied, his smile back on his face. I took his hand and the lady let go of my other one. "See, now that wasn't so bad was it niño?" the man said.<em>  
><em> "No," I replied as I shook my head.<em>  
><em> "Gracias Señor Carriedo, this means a lot, the poor little thing just lost his grandfather and we had to separate him from his little brother as well because the other care taker we asked could only take one of them," the lady said.<em>

_ "No hay problema, I'm just happy to help," the man replied as he picked me up in his arms and stood up._  
><em> "It's still awfully kind of you to take him in," the lady said.<em>  
><em> "Again no problema, thank you for dropping him off," the man replied.<em>  
><em> "Sí Señor Carriedo, now I have to go, adios," the lady said.<em>  
><em> "Adios," the man replied and the lady left.<em>

* * *

><p>'Huh where did that come from?' I thought, confused. "Hola Hernandez, now explain to me what's going on out here mi amigo," the new voice said and a tall man in the unmistakable costume of a pirate captain stepped in front of me.<br>"Well capitán, Basurto here, being the idiota that he is, attacked an Italian harbor and got himself injured," the one called "Hernandez" replied.  
>"Realmente?" the "capitán" asked, clearly amused.<br>"Si," Hernandez answered and the "capitán" burst out laughing, another familiar thing, another memory.

* * *

><p><em> "Feliz cumpleaños Lovi," a cheerful voice said and I felt warm arms wrap around me.<em>  
><em> "Shut up bastardo, don't remind me," I replied angrily.<em>  
><em> "Por qué, you're only nineteen, you should be happy," the voice said.<em>  
><em> "I said shut up pedophile," I replied.<em>  
><em> "So I'm a pedophile now?" the voice asked, amused.<em>  
><em> "Sì," I answered.<em>  
><em> "Interesting choice of words mi amor, considering you seem to like when I touch you," the voice whispered in my ear and I shuddered as warm breath tickled my neck, damn him and his accursed Spanish accent making my heart flutter. Then a moment later I felt a warm hand touch my chin and my head was turned so my eyes met sparkling green ones. I felt lips press against my own and I let the man who had me trapped kiss me, but after a few minutes I pushed him away, breathing in cool are that soothed my burning lungs. "Aw Lovi your blushing, you're as red as a tomato, you know what that's my new nickname for you, mi pequeño tomate," the brunette who had just kissed me said and smiled.<em>  
><em> "Sh...shut up bastardo," I replied as I threw a pillow at the man, who just dodged it and laughed.<em>

* * *

><p>"It's not funny Capitán," the one called "Basurto" said.<br>"Sure it is Basurto, you have the worst luck mi amigo," the "capitán" replied as he tried to calm his laughter.  
>"Capitán, it's not funny trust me," Hernandez said, "The idiota went and got himself injured and then captured the one who injured him."<br>"Que? You know I hate it when there are people on my ship that don't belong here, unless it's out of necessity and this clearly is not," the "capitán" replied, all amusement gone from his voice, now it held anger.  
>"Lo siento Capitán," Basurto said.<br>"You better be, you are to swab the deck for the next month," the "capitán" replied.  
>"B…but capitán," Basurto said.<br>"Silencio, I don't want to hear it, now get out of my sight before I change my mind and kill you instead," the "capitán" replied.  
>"Sí Capitán Carriedo," Basurto said and walked off.<br>"I warned him, ese idiota, he never listens," Hernandez replied and the "capitán" sighed.  
>"I hate having captives and I have my reasons, there's only one other person I want on my ship, but he probably doesn't remember me," the "capitán" said sadly. At that yet another memory flashed through my mind, one I had tried to forget a long time ago.<p>

* * *

><p><em> "Wait Lovi, mi pequeño tomate, don't leave, volver, te amo," a voice cried out as I started to walk away, "Vuelve mi amor, vuelve." Those words, that sad broken voice, it hurt to hear them, they made my heart ache with a deep sadness, but I had to go, my brother was waiting for me. 'Mi dispiace amore mio, perdonami,' I thought as I continued walking. I heard the unmistakable sound of knees hitting the ground, followed by sobbing and the broken words of, "Volver, lo siento mi amor, te amo, vuelve," but I continued walking, refusing to look back at the sobbing Spaniard on the ground.<em>

* * *

><p>'Che diavolo? Why are all those memories coming back now?' I thought and sighed, 'Why now and why him? Could it be? Is the captain-? No it can't be, or could it be?' "Antonio?" I asked aloud and the "capitán" froze. "Antonio?" I asked again.<br>"L…Lovino?" I heard him gasp as he turned to face me and my eyes met deep emerald green as the "capitán" looked at me, stunned.

**Author's note:**

**ok so this is a story I'm working on with a friend dealing with the pairing Spain x Romano, or Spamano as it is called. Now mind you this is one of my first Hetalia stories so if it sucks I'm sorry. With that said I would love for you to review this and critique, critique is good it helps write better chapters in the future.**

**Translations:**

_Italian:_  
>fratello- brother<p>

idiota- idiot

Che- what

Sì- yes

Padre Ezio- Father Ezio

Grazie- thank you

Ciao- hello

Merda- Shit

Fratellino- little brother

per favore- please

giorno peggiore mai- worst day ever

idoti- idiots

come fastidioso- how annoying

Patetico- pathetic

bastardo- bastard

Mi dispiace amore mio, perdonami- I'm sorry my love, forgive me

Che diavolo- what the hell

_Spanish:_  
>Callate idiota- shut up idiot<p>

Italiano- Italian

bienvenida- welcome

La Estrella- The Star

el capitán- the captain

hola- hello

encantado de conocerte- nice to meet you

niño- child

lo siento- I'm sorry

Gracias- thank you

señor- mister

sí- yes

no hay problema- it's no problem

Adios- good bye

Realmente- really

feliz cumpleaños- happy birthday

Por qué- why

mi amor- my love

pequeño tomate- little tomato

volver- come back

te amo- I love you

vuelve mi amor, vuelve- come back my love, come back

**These are the translations, I apologize if some are off because I used translators and you know how that goes, if you see a mistake let me know and I will gladly fix it**

**Also if there's any ideas you might have don't be afraid to share them with us because we'll be glad to look at them and see if we can fit them in some how other wise I hope you enjoyed the story until next time**

**~Nikokitty**

**P.S. There is a reference in here to another thing, but it has nothing to do with Hetalia. That aside the first person to find it gets Spain's Churros good luck**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_  
><em><strong>~Antonio's POV~<strong>_

My heart almost stopped beating, I could feel my skin grow cold, and my breath seemed to catch in my throat, choking me to a point where I could barely breathe. "L…Lovino?" I gasped in shock as I looked at the man on the ground in front of me.  
>"Sì, stupido pirata," Lovino growled. A chuckle almost escaped my tightly closed lips as I took in Lovino's blood soaked clothes and tousled dark brown hair, but my anger soon skyrocketed when I realized my crew had refrained from cleaning and bandaging my precious angel's wounds. "Hernandez," I said sternly.<br>"Sí capitán?" Hernandez asked.  
>"Would you be so kind as to clean and dress Lovino's wounds," I answered.<br>"Of course, señor," he replied and rushed to Lovino's side to do my bidding.  
>"And Hernandez," I said.<br>"Sí capitán?" he asked.  
>"Be careful," I replied and he nodded. I smiled and then walked over to Basurto, who was standing by the edge of my ship. "Basurto," I said calmly, my voice steady, not betraying my anger.<br>"Sí capitán?" he asked as he turned to face me.  
>"I changed my mind," I replied as I pulled my flintlock out of my jacket and pointed it at his head, right in between the eyes.<br>"Capitán Carriedo, por favor, lo siento," he said, fear in his eyes.  
>"You will never touch my precious angel again, oh and say hello to god for me and tell him to fuck off," I replied with a smile and pulled the trigger. My smile widened when I heard the satisfying sound of a bullet hitting someone in the head and watched as Basurto tumbled over the edge and into the sea, never to be seen again. I turned around and walked over to Lovino and Hernandez, only to see Lovino praying as well as he could with his hands tied. Once he finished his prayer he looked up, his deep amber eyes full of pity. Those eyes, that feeling they held opened up a part of me that I had tried to suppress, that deep chasm of loneliness that had been with me since Lovino left my side, but I stubbornly pushed the feeling into the back of my mind. "To take a life is a sin in the eyes of Dio," Lovino growled and I laughed.<br>"Oh mi pequeño tomate, there is no God on this ship," I said with a smile as I knelt down. "Only me, I am God," I replied and he glared at me.  
>"You fucking ass! How dare you claim to be god, burn in hell you piece of shit!" Lovino shouted angrily and I laughed as I stood up, even after all these years he still had a bad mouth.<br>"Dormir bien mi pequeño tomate," I stated cheerfully as I turned and entered my cabin. Once I was inside I couldn't control my feelings anymore and all hell broke loose. I flipped my table, sending maps and tools flying, I tore my blankets off my bed, and then I fell to my knees. Blood pounded in my ears as my mind clouded with anger, blocking out all sound and reason. Then I felt hot tears running down my cheeks and laughter bubbled in my throat. I let out a rough laugh that was mixed with a scream and the tears continued to fall. I looked at the ceiling as my laughter died out and the room fell silent once again. With all my anger and laughter gone, emptiness filled my heart, an emptiness that had resulted from years and years alone, a dark void that held no escape. "God is this the hell that you have given me, instead of fire and sulfur you fuck with me, torture me with the only person I ever loved? Is this the price that I must pay for the sins that I have committed and for what? Why must you do this, can't you just take the very heart from my chest?" I said in my native language as I continued to stare at the ceiling. Then I fell forward as my tears continued to cascade down my face, pooling on the floor below me.  
>Later that night I stood at the bow of my ship, the wind spraying me with cool mist from the sea below, pale moonlight the only thing leading the way as my mind wandered back to a time when things were less complicated, a time of pure joy and happiness. I sighed as another wave splashed against my ship and looked to the full moon above me as memories of Lovino and I replayed in my mind.<p>

* * *

><p><em> "You're so cute mi pequeño tomate," I stated happily and smiled as Lovino glared at me. I had forced him into a multi-colored dress that looked beautiful on him, but sadly he didn't think so. "I will kill you in your sleep, how dare you put me in a dress!" Lovino shouted angrily, but I laughed, which only made him angrier. "What is so funny? Do you think being a guy in a dress is fun? If anyone else sees this I'll be thrown in prison!" Lovino continued to shout, but I silenced him by gently pressing our lips together in a slow, loving kiss.<em>  
><em> "Now, now mi pequeño tomate, I would never let anyone hurt you. The only way someone could even put a finger on you is if they were able to get through me and trust me nobody is strong enough to do that," I said and smiled.<em>  
><em> "You're a fool Antonio," Lovino replied.<em>  
><em> "Perhaps, but you know you love me," I said, my smile never fading. Lovino blushed and then turned away.<em>  
><em> "Shut up and kiss me idiota," he replied as he turned to face me.<em>  
><em> "Anything for you mi pequeño tomate," I stated and I pulled him into another kiss.<em>

* * *

><p>Tears fell from my eyes, staining the dark wood of my ship as the memory faded away. I looked to the sky and marveled at how the stars seemed to make a path for me to follow. 'He believes in you and your words, but does it also give him the right to hurt me so? Is this my destiny or do you destroy me? Is it that you were supposed to excuse me, but you condemn me to this instead? For what God? Why?' I thought and sighed. Was this really my path, my destiny, only time would tell.<p>

**Author's notes:**

**All right two chapters up I unfortunetly only have one more and then you'll have to wait but at least you'll be able to read these**

**Again reviews and critique are welcomed with big smiles**

**Translations:**

_Italian:_  
>sì, stupido pirata- yes, you stupid pirate<p>

_Spanish:_  
>Sí capitán- yes captain<p>

señor- sir

por favor- please

lo siento- I'm sorry

mi pequeño tomate- my little tomato

dormir bien mi pequeño tomate- sleep well my little tomato

**Again if translations are wrong just let me know and I'll fix it and ideas are great we love them so feel free to share, Arigato gozaimasu**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the creator of Hetalia not me**

**Until next time, jane**

**~Nikokitty**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**  
><strong><em>~Lovino's POV~<em>**

I stood a few feet behind Antonio, silently watching the one person who had once been my whole world until Feliciano came into my life. 'I can't believe this, why Dio, why now?' I thought and looked to the sky as I remembered Antonio's outburst earlier that day.

* * *

><p><em> I heard crashing coming from what I guessed was Antonio's cabin, followed by shouting. Then the crashing ceased and I could make out crying. A moment later I heard laughter that made my heart ache, I could feel the pain and loneliness, the anger and sadness that he had suffered through over the years. Then I could hear more crying and looked to Hernandez, eyes wide with shock. "I'm just as stunned as you are, he's lost it before, but never like this," Hernandez said.<em>  
><em> "Will he be okay?" I asked.<em>  
><em> "That question coming from the guy who caused it in the first place, it's almost laughable," Hernandez replied as he bent down and untied me.<em>  
><em> "I'm not a complete asshole, thank you, unlike some people I know," I growled as I glared at him.<em>  
><em> "Whoa cálmate, I was only stating a fact," he replied.<em>  
><em> "At any rate, why did he lose it in the first place?" I asked as I rubbed my wrists in an attempt to ease the pain and Hernandez laughed, earning another glare from me.<em>  
><em> "Let me tell you something mi amigo, Capitán Carriedo has been looking for you for a while now and now that he's finally found you the two of you end up fighting, how would you feel if that happened to you?" Hernandez answered and I remained silent. "Exactly, now I suggest you talk to him when he's calmed down, hasta luego," Hernandez stated as he stood up and walked off, leaving me alone on the deck.<em>

* * *

><p>I sighed and then brought my eyes down to Antonio again. I sighed again and walked over to him. "Antonio," I said and he turned to face me.<br>"What the hell do you want?" he asked irritated and I winced slightly, "Did you come to insult me more?"  
>"No," I replied calmly, trying hard not to let him see how much his comment had hurt.<br>"Tsch, there's a surprise," Antonio said angrily as he crossed his arms and I winced again.  
>"The stars are pretty tonight, aren't they?" I replied as I gazed at the sky.<br>"Sí and?" he said, still a little irritated, but he sounded a little calmer.  
>"I remember gazing at them when I was younger, you used to tell me all the different constellations, the Archer, the big and little dipper, Sagittarius, Scorpio, Leo," I replied as I pointed them out and then turned to Antonio, who was staring at me with surprise in his eyes and arms at his sides. "You loved to stargaze and you always dragged me along with you, it irritated me to no end, but over time I began to love it too. I enjoyed the nights we went stargazing and I always looked forward to it, it was our special thing and it meant the world to me even if I didn't show it," I said and smiled slightly as I turned to look at the sky again.<br>"You forgot the most important star in the sky, the North Star," Antonio replied as he pointed to the star he was talking about, "That's the star that has forever guided me since you left me mi ángel."  
>"I don't suppose sorry is enough is it?" I asked as I looked at him.<br>"No mi ángel, not this time," he answered sadly.  
>"I didn't think so," I sighed and looked down as a few tears escaped my eyes. "I really am sorry though," I said.<br>"I know mi ángel," Antonio replied, "But it's not going to cut it, or at least not right now." I continued to stare at the dark wood of the deck of the Estrella and remained silent. Then a second later I felt Antonio's warm hands on my cheeks and a light kiss on the top of my head. "Buenas noches mi amor," he stated and then he was gone. I sank to the deck and gazed at the stars in the sky above. 'Oh god, what am I supposed to do? How do I get him to forgive me?' I thought and sighed. Then I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I was lost, I had never felt this broken before, yeah sure I was lonely, but it had never felt like this. 'Why, why do I feel like this? Don't tell me I still have feelings for him. Merda,' I thought, 'No wonder I felt so bad earlier.' At that tears began to run down my face as I rested my head on my knees and tightened my grip on my legs. "Ti amo Antonio, ti amo, please forgive me my love, per favore," I said through my tears, "Mi dispiace." I stayed like that until the sun brightened the sky and then I slowly stood up. I wiped away my tears and stared at the sky, a new determination in my eyes. I had decided that I would prove to Antonio that I still loved him while I helped him become his old, easy-going, self again because sadness was not fitting for Antonio, pure happiness and joy was. I was determined to see him smile again and then maybe, just maybe, things would return to the old times, the times when we were together and the world meant nothing to us, the times we both so desperately missed, the times we were happy.

**Author's note:**

**GYAH Lovino is like sooo ooc in this chapter *gets shot* I'm sorry Lovino don't sick the mafia on me it will get better I promise**

**That aside chapter 3 everybody and it is the last one I can put up for now so you'll have to wait gomenasai, but do not worry as soon as the chapter is finished it'll be up so you'll just have to wait.**

**Anyway you know the drill reviews, critique, and ideas are all welcomed with open arms**

**Translations:**

_Italian:_  
>Merda- shit<p>

ti amo- I love you

per favore- please

Mi dispiace- I'm sorry

_Spanish:_  
>Whoa cálmate- whoa calm down<p>

hasta luego- see you later

sí- yes

mi ángel- my angel

buenas noches mi amor- good night my love

**You know the drill with these as well, you see a mistake you let me know. Also if you would prefer I move the translations somewhere else like at the top of the chapter or mixed in some how let me know and I will happily fix it  
><strong>

**Until next time, with love**

**~Nikokitty**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**  
><strong><em>~Antonio's POV~<em>**

I avoided Lovino like the plague unable to look at him or meet his eyes without feeling like my heart was being torn in two, on one hand I wanted him out of my sight, never to haunt me again, but on the other hand I wanted to hold him, never to let go again. The only time I could bare to look at him was when he was asleep. I watched his peaceful face every night, always wanting to run my hand through his silky brunette hair and kiss him, but I never could because the pain of his leaving still lay heavy on my heart and mind. I watched his even breathing, his chest rising and falling, and the small smile graced my features as I remembered when I had done this once before.

* * *

><p><em> "Señor, señor it seems your boy has once again fallen asleep on the roof," the elderly woman from next door said as she pointed to the sleeping Lovino and laughed.<em>  
><em> "Oh gracias señora," I replied and glared at the sleeping boy. "Idiota," I muttered and climbed up to join him. I smiled down at him as I stood next to him and shook my head. "You're so silly mi pequeño tomate," I stated as I knelt down and kissed his forehead gently. Then Lovino rolled onto his side, pushed me away muttering something in Italian, and I laughed. "Time to wake up mi ángel," I said and gently shook him awake.<em>  
><em> "Leave me alone bastardo," he growled and I laughed again.<em>  
><em> "But it's time for dinner Lovi," I responded in the most childish voice I could manage, knowing it would annoy him.<em>  
><em> "You're a fucking asshole, you know that?" he growled as he turned and glared at me.<em>  
><em> "But you love me anyway," I replied with a grin and he threw a punch at me which I easily avoided.<em>  
><em> "I'm going to kill you one of these days," he said angrily.<em>  
><em> "And until then come eat before the food gets cold," I replied and picked him up. I then carried him into the house kicking, screaming, and cursing while the neighbors watched in fear and alarm as I laughed.<em>

* * *

><p>"You were quite the handful back then mi pequeño tomate, but you still found a way into my heart, yet you left me, however you will always be my everything even now, but-," I said, but I couldn't finish due to the tears filling my eyes and the choking sadness they brought with them. "Dormir bien mi ángel," I replied sadly as I kissed Lovino on the forehead and left the room, closing the door softly behind me.<br>The next morning I stood at the bow of my ship, my mind wandering as I watched the horizon. It wasn't long before I spotted something, my hair stood on end as I spotted a pirate ship flying the colors of my most hated enemy, the Englishman Arthur Kirkland. "Damn it!" I shouted angrily and instantly ran to the wheel of my ship as I called all of my crew to the deck. Within seconds they emerged from the shadows, face full of unbound rage and annoyance, which I ignored. "Prepare for battle! The British pig has returned and this time we shall send him to infierno!" I shouted and my entire crew cheered. Within minutes they were armed to the teeth and I quickly ran to my cabin. I busted the door open and Lovino growled, "Can you not break my door for once." I ignored his comment and grabbed his hand. "Por favor Lovino hurry, we must get you to somewhere safe," I replied as I pulled him out of bed and down to the food cellar of the ship.  
>"What is going on here Antonio, why are you so anxious?" Lovino asked angrily.<br>"Arthur is coming, you must be safe," I answered, my voice desperate, as I hid him.  
>"Wait! Who in hell is Arthur?" Lovino asked, confusion and anger plain in his voice.<br>"Captain Arthur Kirkland, one of the most vicious blood thirsty pirates to sail the seven seas and my most hated enemy," I answered, "Now you are to stay down here until I come to get you."  
>"No way in hell!" Lovino growled and I glared at him causing him to falter.<br>"You will stay here by your own free will or so help me I will tie you up and force you to stay here!" I shouted and Lovino backed up, fear in his eyes. "Lo siento Lovino," I stated and left the cellar, locking it behind me.  
>As I stepped onto the deck of my ship I watched as Arthur's ship drew closer and turned to my men. "Capitán your men await your orders, lead us to victory," Hernandez said as he handed me my ax and a sinister smile spread across my features.<br>"Hombres! Feel no fear! We shall send those English dogs to hell!" I shouted and they all cheered, awaiting the Englishmen to board the ship. As soon as those British bastards were close enough they swarmed the ship like cockroaches, my men opened fire knocking the first wave down without much trouble. I cut down any British pigs that stepped in my way, my mind only set on one man, Arthur Kirkland. I saw him standing over the bodies of many of my crew members, his hair and clothes dripping with their blood and his emerald green eyes seemed to glow with an insane madness. "Ah Carriedo ready to fall to the British Empire?" he asked, a Cheshire grin decorating his features.  
>"In your dreams you British bastard," I growled. He growled at my insult and tried to bring his cutlass down on my face, only to have it blocked by my ax. We swung our weapons at each other, causing them to meet with such force that a shower of sparks danced around us, every swing stronger and faster than the last, all of my hatred and fury aimed at the man in front of me. My eyes saw everything in a haze of red, there was nothing else around us, only him and I and the clash of sword and ax, the two of us trapped in our own personal hell. As my swings increased in fury Arthur stumbled and lost his cutlass to the sea. "Now you die British scum!" I shouted and went for the killing blow.<br>"I wouldn't do that if I were you Spanish swine, that is if you value the life or your Italian whore," Arthur said with a grin. I almost dropped my ax as I turned only to find my precious Lovino in the hands of a young blond man that looked much like Arthur, only with darker messier hair and deep blue eyes, he held the grin of a madman. Lovino stood silent as the young man held a flintlock to his temple, his eyes full of fear. "I found him in the cellar so I was thinking he must mean a lot to you if you were trying so hard to hide him, now drop the ax or I'll blow a hole in his skull," he replied with a grin.  
>"Don't you dare tomato bastard he'll only-!" Lovino growled, but was silenced with a whack from the boy.<br>"Now drop the ax Spanish dog," the man growled. A low growl escaped my lips as I lowered my ax and dropped it to lie at my feet. "What a good Spanish dog," the man laughed as Arthur stood next to him.  
>"Good job Alfred," Arthur said with a smile. Alfred smiled at the praise as Arthur pulled a flintlock from inside his coat and pointed at me. "You should have killed me when you had the chance Carriedo, now you will fall to Davvy Jones' Locker where you bloody belong" Arthur said as he cocked his gun and took aim.<br>"Antonio!" Lovino called out as he desperately tried to escape, but Alfred was far too strong for him. "Antonio!" came my precious angel's desperate cry as I heard a loud bang and pain ripped through my chest. The last thing I heard was Arthur's cackling laughter and Lovino's screams and curses before I hit the deck and everything went black.  
>Some time later I awoke to my crew mates shouting for me over and over. "I groaned and opened my eyes. I flexed and took a deep breath before grunting in pain as I clutched my burning chest. "Dios this hurts," I grunted and looked around, "Where is Lovino?" My crew mates fell silent as they looked at me with emotion filled eyes, some were full of sadness and despair while others were full of anger. I felt my anger rise as I sat up and glared at my crew, how could they let those British bastards take my precious angel. "No Capitán, you must not move or you will reopen the wound," Hernandez said as he gently pushed me back down.<br>"Get me our messenger birds, I must contact Gilbert and Francis," I demanded. Hernandez gave me a knowing look and I could see the anger and determination in his eyes. He then turned to my crew and shouted, "You heard him, move it you useless idiotas, move move move!" At that the men fled my quarters, fearing not only my anger but Hernandez's as well, they knew well what my first mate was capable of. "Hold on mi ángel, I'm coming," I stated, determination filling me with a new vigor.

**Author's Notes:  
><strong>

**HOLY HELL I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN OVER A YEAR. Good gods I got so busy with stuff this past year that I completely forgot about this story like wtf is wrong with me seriously I need to start posting more on both this and my other stories *facedesk* I'm such an idiot **

**I can however guarantee that I will be doing much better at updating this story HOWEVER some changes have occurred, due to my previous partner who was working on this story with me now having a job and us speaking rarely I have lost her as a partner BUT I do have another girl who has come to my aid in this predicament and will be taking over for my previous partner.  
><strong>

**Translations:**

_Italian:_  
>bastardo- bastard<p>

_Spanish:_  
>señor- mister<p>

señora- miss

gracias- thank you

idiota- itdiot

mi pequeño tomate- my little tomato

dormir bien mi ángel- sleep well my angel

infierno- hell

por favor- please

lo siento- I'm sorry

dios- god

hombres- men

idiotas- idiots

mi ángel- my angel

**That is all again I apologize greatly for taking such a long time to FINALLY update this forgive me **

**Until the next chapter sayonara**

**~Nikokitty**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_  
><em><strong>~Lovino's POV~<strong>_

I watched helplessly as Antonio hit the deck, the bullet Arthur had fired at him buried deep in is chest, tears clouding my vision. "Antonio you bastard don't you dare leave me!" I shouted as my tears hit the deck of the ship.  
>"Oh stop you're whining you Italian sow and move it," Arthur growled and Alfred dragged me aboard their ship, "The Royal Brigand." Once we had boarded Arthur turned to me and grinned slyly. I growled angrily, "You bastard, let me go filthy vermin."<br>"Quite the lively one," Arthur said with a smirk, "Tis a shame that someone of your beauty is stranded on the seven seas."  
>"Shut up you pathetic excuse for a human being," I snarled and Arthur twitched, anger in is deep green eyes. "You and your disgusting band of sea rats can all die in the fiery pits of hell," I snapped, my voice dripping with hatred.<br>"SILENCE!" he roared and I felt the stinging pain of a fist hitting my abdomen, knocking the breath out of me, "You are not to speak to me in that way you Italian swine."  
>I coughed and smirked as I spoke, "The only swine I see is you e stupido pirata." At that Arthur roared and Alfred jumped back and the Englishman beat me to within an inch of death. He then grabbed me by the neck and smirked. "Now my little prisoner you have two options rot in the brig or join my crew," Arthur stated.<br>"Burn in hell," I hissed and spit blood in his face. The Englishmen wiped his face and cackled. "Actually I've changed my mind, I will keep you in the brig so I can have my way with you when I please, I will break you yet my little Italian, starting now," Arthur said with a wicked grin as he threw me to the deck and tackled me. I cried out in pain and then the air filled with the tearing of clothes and more of my screams.  
>The next thing I registered was waking up chained to a wall and my whole body aching. I groaned and coughed, my throat sore, which then caught the attention of a very distraught Alfred who had just walked in. Once he saw me awake he rushed over and within seconds had a cup of crisp water pressed to my lips. I drank deeply, the water soothing my burning throat, and then I coughed again. "Easy now, drink all of it," he commanded and I obeyed willingly. Once finished I glared at Alfred and bit out a harsh, "Why the fuck are you helping me?"<br>"Because I want to, not all pirates are evil cold-hearted bastards," he replied.  
>"Could have fooled me," I scoffed, "What's in it for you?"<br>"Nothing except the satisfaction of helping a fellow human being," Alfred stated, sincerity in his voice. I stared at him in shock as I surveyed the man in front of me, he appeared to be no older than nineteen yet his deep blue eyes held wisdom and yet they still held a cheerful innocence I did not see in many pirates. "I'm sorry about what happened, I was so desperate to please my captain when really I should have been rebelling him," Alfred spoke softly, his eyes dark with melancholy.  
>"Why the sudden change of heart bastardo?" I snapped.<br>"A realization I have come to," he stated.  
>"Of what?" I hissed as I glared at him.<br>"That I had become the villain and not the hero I believed I was," he stated. I stood dumbfounded and the room filled with a sudden awkward silence that was only broken by someone shouting for Alfred. He sighed and turned to leave. "I will be back in the morning um..." he said.  
>"Lovino," I replied and he smiled then he left me alone in that wooden prison.<p>

**Author's note;**

**Well this is probably the shortest chapter ever but no worries I will be posting another one today as well. I think I did a little better at portraying Lovino's attitude in this chapter oh and also in the next chapter I will be bringing to you something I've been looking forward to writing ever since I started this story. At any rate here are the translations, there are not as many this time:  
><strong>

_Translations:_  
>e stupido pirata- you stupid pirate<p>

bastardo- bastard

**that's it for this chapter on to typing up the next one**

**~Nikokitty**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_  
><em><strong>~Antonio's POV~<strong>_

The sound of shouting filled the air as my crew readied my ship for docking and I scanned the many charts and maps in front of me. I heard a faint knock on my cabin door and I looked up from my work and calmly said, "Come in." Hernandez walked in and bowed before speaking. "We are approaching Tortuga capitán," Hernandez informed me and I smiled.

"Maravilloso," I stated cheerfully, "Francis and Gilbert will be meeting us at the pub, have the crew dock and look sharp now mi amigo."  
>" Sí Capitán Carriedo," Hernandez replied and left to do as I had asked. I gathered up my things and then joined my crew on the deck. Once we had docked I allowed them to go their separate ways as Hernandez and I headed for the pub. As soon as we entered I was greeted by chatter and drunken laughter, alongside very familiar shouting, "For the last time bruder stop drinking so much ale, we are here on serious business!"<br>"Tsch lighten up mein bruder, I'm perfectly sober, there's no way a couple of pints of this weak stuff can get someone as awesome as me drunk," a familiar voice replied followed by the trademark laugh of my dear friend Captain Gilbert Beilschimdt. Hernandez smirked and I chuckled as we approached the table where the shouting had been coming from, at the table sat three men, a rather tall and broad blond who looked like he was seconds away from murdering the slightly smaller silver haired man sitting in front of him in the traditional clothing of a German pirate captain and beside the blond sat a very fragile looking auburn haired man. "I see you are still driving your hermano crazy mi amigo," I stated as I stopped at the table and smiled, causing the silver-haired man to look up.  
>"Ah Toni mein freund, tell mein bruder to let loose, he's keeping the awesome me from having some fun," the silver-haired man replied.<br>"Do not bring Kapitän Carriedo into this, he is already suffering enough," the blond snapped.  
>"Ludwig calme mi amigo, this is only normal for him, this is Gil's way of coping with things, it is perfectly fine," I said with a smile toward the blond and he huffed as he sank into his seat, mumbling in German.<br>"Oh hon hon, quelled yet another fight between the brothers I see mon ami, I was worried Ludwig was about to rip poor Gilbert's head off there for a few minutes," another voice chimed in as two rather lean blonds approached us, one flamboyant looking French captain and one shy crew mate.  
>"Ah Francis mi amigo, good to see you again and I see you have brought little Matthew again," I stated with a smile.<br>"Oui of course, now then mind explaining to us why you have gathered us all here today," Francis stated as we all sat at the table.  
>"Sí of course, well my ship was attacked not too long ago and I myself was injured," I informed them.<br>"An injury mon ami, do tell us you are alright," Francis said as both him and Gilbert looked at me worried.  
>"I am fine mis amigos do not worry, at any rate it is the who that has attacked my ship and what he has taken that has brought you all here," I stated.<br>"Who?" Gilbert asked.  
>"Captain Arthur Kirkland," I hissed in reply and anger darkened the faces of my fellow captains.<br>"That bastard, I'm going to rip him limb from limb," Gilbert growled, his crimson red eyes dripping with malice.  
>"Calme Gilbert," Francis said as he placed a soothing hand in Gilbert's shoulder and then turned to me, "What did he take mon ami?"<br>"It's not a what, it's a who Capitán Bonnefoy," Hernandez replied.  
>"Then who?" Francis asked, worried.<br>"Mi ángel, mi mundo, mi amor," I answered as hot tears clouded my vision and ran down my face, "Mi preciosa Italiano." At my last words both Gilbert and Francis placed comforting hands on my shoulders and Hernandez continued talking, "As you can see this person means a lot to el capitán."  
>"What does he look like?" Ludwig asked.<br>"He is lean and tall with brown hair and amber eyes," Hernandez answered and the auburn haired man who had been quiet up until now looked up.  
>"D...does he say a lot of bad words and wear priest robes?" the auburn haired man asked, worry coloring his voice as he spoke.<br>" Sí," Hernandez answered, shocked.  
>"Mio fratello, h...he's been taken again," the auburn haired man stated and then started to cry which caught not only Ludwig's attention but mine as well.<br>"What is your name?" I asked the man.  
>"Feliciano Vargas," the auburn haired man replied.<br>"Magnifico! You're mi ángel's hermano, it's so nice to finally meet you," I said cheerfully.  
>"Wait you're fratello's friend from Spain?" Feliciano asked, amber eyes wide with shock.<br>"Sí," I replied.  
>"It's nice to meet you," Feliciano stated with a warm smile.<br>"This is all so lovely, but this is not getting your amour back mon ami," Francis said.  
>"Oh sí you're right, back to business, we have to find Arthur and get mi ángel back, but how, the seven seas are a vast landscape it will be hard to find him out in the oceans," I said and frowned.<br>"Then we wait, all ships come here eventually," Gilbert said.  
>"But that can take months," Francis stated unhappily.<br>"Sí that is a problem," I replied and sighed.  
>"Espera! Capitán, Capitán Beilschmidt's idea might work," Hernandez stated.<br>"Cómo?" I asked, now curious to hear what my first mate was going to say.  
>"Simple, we took out a lot of his supplies and damaged his ship, he'll need repairs and supplies and where do most pirates go for supplies and repairs?" Hernandez replied.<br>"Shipwreck Cove," we all said at once and then grinned.  
>"Hernandez, Gilbert, mis amigos, you're brilliant, so we'll wait for him here and then follow him when he leaves, making sure to keep out of ear shot, follow him until he's in the middle of the ocean and then attack and rescue mi ángel, what do you think mis amigos?" I replied.<br>"It's perfect mein freund," Gilbert said with a wicked grin.  
>"Oui I agree, now we must inform our crews, so until later, adiue mes amis," Francis replied, "Come Matthieu." At that the two blonds left with a wave of Francis' hand. "Well now that we've got a plan I'm off to find my crew, we've got some repairs of our own to do," Gilbert said as he stood up.<br>"Por qué?" I asked.  
>"Braginski," he growled.<br>"Ah I see, well then adios mi amigo, I have a crew to inform," I replied and the five of us went our separate ways.

**Author's Notes:**

**MI DIOS I haven't written this in a while I really really need to write this more jeez, stupid college takes up all my time, grrrrrr. Anyway here's chapter 6 of Pirata Con Un Alma, I know you guys have been waiting FOREVER to read this so here you go oh and now we have the full bad touch trio and of course we have the ever stoic Germany, the ever quiet Canada, and the return of Italy. Now the story will get a little better I'm super stoked. :3 Anyway on to translations:**

Spanish:  
>capitan- Captain<br>maravilloso- wonderfull  
>calmate- calm<br>si- yes  
>mis amigos- my friends<br>mi angel- my angel  
>mi mundo- my world<br>mi amor- my love  
>mi preciosa italiano- my precious italian<br>el capitan- the captain  
>magnifico- magnifecent<br>hermano- brother  
>espera- wait<br>como- how  
>por que- why<br>adios- good bye

Italian:  
>mio fratello- my brother<p>

German:  
>mein bruder- my brother<br>mein freund- my friend  
>Kapitan- captain<p>

French:  
>mon ami- my friend<br>oui- yes  
>calmez- calm<br>amour- love  
>adieu- farewell<br>mes amis- my friends

**so there you go now you all should know the drill by now it's simple critiques and corrections are welcomed because they help us to write better in the future. Now I best be off hope you enjoy the new chapter and I will try to get the next one up soon.**

**until then love and light**

**~Nikokitty**

**P.S. There are two references to one thing in here, the first to get it will be getting Italy's homemade pasta hasta luego**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_  
><em><strong>~Lovino's POV~<strong>_

Time passed and the only faces I saw were Alfred's and Arthur's, Alfred in the morning and throughout the day and Arthur in the evening. The shouts of the crew were the only sounds I could hear as I wasted away and my prayers my only hope, but even that could not save me from the horrible existence that had become my life. My only joy and salvation from loneliness lie in the many visits from Alfred I received. He told me stories of his life on the sea, of his grand adventures, and of the great pirates that once roamed the seven seas, it was these tales that lead to the change in my view of pirates. The stories helped me to earn respect for some pirates for they were merely survivors of the harsh seas, however I never once revealed this revelation to Alfred and continued to refuse to join Arthur's crew for the man was the devil in my eyes. However I soon developed a friend in Alfred even though my sanity began to slip away as did my faith. Then my hope returned when Alfred brought me news of a chance to break free of Arthur's clutches.  
>"Listen to this buddy, we're docking to resupply and get some repairs, this is your chance to get outta here," Alfred said as he burst into the brig one morning.<br>"What?" I replied, shocked.  
>"The ship is docking in Tortuga, you can get off the ship tonight," Alfred stated as he grinned.<br>"Really I can get away from that accursed captain?" I asked, hope in my voice, something I hadn't had for a while.  
>"Yeah, the captain will be busy making sure the crew gets what is needed and that the repairs are done properly, so he'll be too busy to notice your escape, now I have to help ready the ship for docking, but I'll be back tonight," Alfred replied and left.<br>That night I felt the ship come to a halt and soon heard someone entering the brig, but to my horror it was not Alfred like I had hoped, but Arthur. "Hello my dear Italian, you are to join me tonight in my cabin," Arthur said with a wicked grin. At that the last of my hope vanished as he freed me from my shackles, tied my hands together with rope, and dragged me to his cabin. After entering said cabin my night once again filled with agonizing pain, hoarse cries, and then finally darkness.  
>When I awoke I felt the familiar rocking of the ship at sea and as I moved the clanking of chains filled my ears. "Lovino, oh thank god you're awake, I thought I lost you," a familiar voice cried and I looked up to see Alfred running toward me.<br>"A...Alfred?" I asked, my voice hoarse.  
>"Yeah," he answered and I could hear the relief in his voice.<br>"W...what happened?" I asked.  
>"The night we reached Tortuga I started to help with repairs while I waited for the opportune moment to come get you and get you outta here, but apparently the captain got to you before I could and the next thing I knew I heard cries of pain coming from the captain's cabin, for two hours straight that's all I heard then it fell silent and an hour later the captain came and got me and told me to collect you from his cabin with another one of the crew members, so I did and when I entered his cabin I saw you out cold and covered in wounds," he explained and shuddered but continued, "Then the crew mate and I picked you up, brought you back here, and then he locked you up again."<br>"How long was I out?" I asked.  
>"Five days," he answered.<br>"WHAT?" I shouted and then fell into a coughing fit, which ended in me coughing up blood.  
>"Easy buddy," Alfred stated as he cleaned me up, worry in his voice, "Damn he really did a number on you, I was convinced he had killed you, there was blood everywhere and you're breathing was shallow, so you have no idea how glad I am that you are awake, but you need to take it easy or you'll end up passing out again."<br>"I don't care anymore, that man will pay for this, he will die a cruel and painful death either by my hand or someone else's," I growled angrily and then fell into another coughing fit.  
>"Lovino easy, you will end up dying if you keep this up, you're barely alive as it is," Alfred stated.<br>"I don't care, I'd rather die than spend another night as that demon's plaything," I replied and then there was a loud bang followed by the ship rocking violently.  
>"What the hell?" Alfred gasped as he looked up.<br>"Cannon fire, looks like the Royal Brigand is under attack," I stated with a dark chuckle and closed my eyes. The last thing I heard was Alfred's hiss of "Shit," followed by the shout of "TO ARMS!" before sweet darkness once again overtook me.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well here's the next chapter I know this one is a little dark at the end but it's going to be a major part of the story also be warned from here on the chapters will slowly become a little more darker, more violent, and more for mature readers, so heads up that I'll be changing the rating within the next few chapters. As for translations there are none for this chapter ^^ so yeah you know the drill critique is welcomed**

**Until next time blessed be**

**~Nikokitty**

**P.S. There is a reference in this one as well**


End file.
